Travelin' Soldier
by otteranddoe
Summary: Two days past 16 Draco is given one last day of freedom before he is to take the dark mark. Alone and in muggle England, with no friends, no lover, nothing to live for. Sitting in a cafe to collect himself the girl with the bow spun around. Using her intuition and intellect Hermione concluded he was just as shocked to see her as she was him
1. Chapter 1

Travelin' Soldier

Draco was anxiously pacing the study in the manor. He could hear them down the hall. His mother screaming. Begging. Pleading. Her cries we're muffled by his fathers heavy hands and harsh words. Spinning making his fist collide with the wall he couldn't see an out. With blood trickling down his arm slowing dripping onto the white carpet he gripped the wall. His world was spiralling out of control. His mother could no longer protect him. His father didn't understand what he needed protection from.

Two days past 16, Draco was waiting to side along-apparate to the meeting point, waiting to go and meet the others, to take the mark. His mother had cried for his soul the day Lucius gleefully strode into the room announcing a way to ascend his family back into greatness.

' _No, no, no, no, NO! Not my boy, not my baby, not mine nononononotmybabymyonlybaby…' Narcissa moaned in horror unable to breathe. 'Cissy', hissed Lucius 'it would serve you well to remember with whom our family is aligned.' Lucius furrowed his brow before continuing, 'there is only one way out of this war for our family. We will not survive taking any other path. We must give our complete devotion. We must make sacrifices.' A hiccup escaped Narcissas throat as she started to sway. After years of taking the cruciatus curse she would not break. She would not fall or scream. She would not let him have the satisfaction. Draco had cleaned her up one too many times. After the beatings, the floggings and the forced splinching. Her mind drifted back to waking up on the stone-cold floor of the manor, teeth cracked mouth bleeding, hair matted from blood and a little pair of hands belonging to her 3-year-old stroking her face with silvery grey eyes crying comforting her 'its ok mother, I'm here.' The same words she used to comfort him every other night._

From the study Draco could hear bones being broken. Narcissa and Draco had made a pact on his 11th birthday to always love and protect each other. Knocking back the remaining firewhiskey in his fathers forgotten glass he cleared his mind and schooled his features. Magically cleaning the blood from the carpet Draco paused remembering the last time he had run into his parents' room.

' _Son' Lucius bellowed from the master suite. 'This is it. I'm going to cop it now' thought Draco as his heart raced just that little bit faster. Running down the hall to his parents' room he was knocked off his feet the moment he entered the room. He didn't hear a single word his father uttered as he felt blow after blow strike his head. He did as his mother was teaching him. He cleared his mind. He brought the mist. He thought nothing. He felt nothing._

 _Draco was getting ready to take the Hogwarts Express to school for the first time and had sought out his mother to say a proper goodbye before he had to pretend in front of his father that she didn't mean a thing to him. When he found her she could barely move. His father had hosted a dark revel the night before, bringing the party back home in the wee hours of the morning. Of all the sick evil things his father did he drew the line at gang rape. After all, she was his pureblood flower. But his mother was unclothed and shaking. Not knowing what to do but guessing what had happened he went and got a blanket and healed her wounds the best he could, calling for his mother's house elf to help him get her in the bath. 'It's ok mother, I'm here' said Draco lovingly as he sponged dried blood off her body. 'You should have left me there' said Narcissa in a panicked whisper. Realisation dawned on her beautiful face. Turning to Draco she reminded him of their promise weeks earlier. His mother's version of protection was to have him stop intervening, stop caring for her, in a hope this would lessen the punishments for her son. The two sat and talked in a hushed whisper agreeing to be on their best behaviour and to stop fighting what was coming. If Lucius wanted a dark wizarding family that's what they were going to give him. Draco was revived by his fathers wand and sat immediately not daring to look at his mother. He remembered their hushed words hours before. 'You promised.'_

Hearing her bones crunch made memories come flooding back. 'Fuck the promise' Draco muttered aloud. Blowing open the door Draco came face to face with his swaying mother and his impassive father. 'Father.' Acknowledged Draco with a slight tip of his head. Lucius stood back to regard his Heir looking between him and his pureblood flower. 'Your mother still does not want you to join our ranks Draco.' Said Lucius ignoring the door hanging from its frame. Draco, using all of his willpower responded in a slow drawl to match his fathers 'perhaps war isn't the place for women father.' Lucius' chuckle echoed throughout the room. 'I suppose you are right. Your mother has been known for fits of hysteria when the time strikes.' At this Draco mimicked his fathers chuckle. Wanting nothing more then a stress-free afternoon Lucius turned to Narcissa who had stopped swaying and told her to clean herself up. Before walking out of the room Lucius reminded Narcissa of their mid-morning engagement with the Notts.

As the Patriarch left the room Draco stepped towards his mother who immediately stepped back. 'No', she said looking at Draco with a soft smile. 'I'm not going to let you worry about me today. Tonight, you will be joining the ranks of the dark lord and your father and I will be occupied until the ceremony. I'm going to go and change and clean myself up, then I'm going to apparate you somewhere to spend the day away from all of this. One last happy memory my Son.'

~X~X~X~

Draco looked around at the foot traffic. His mother had brought him to a place she heard one of the muggle parents talk about on platform 9 ¾ . She had left him a purse of muggle money she had secretly changed for him, instructions on how to use the knight bus that evening ensuring he knew he had to be back at the manor before his father came home to collect him.

Draco jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being bumped into by a lady carrying trays of drinks. Curiosity was getting the better of him. He has never been allowed into the muggle world before and he had to step back and take a moment over whelmed at the prospect that no one knew him and today, just for a few hours he could be who ever he wanted to be. Glancing back at the girl with the drinks Draco knew he needed a plan. If he didn't move soon he would be standing there all-day muggle watching. As he turning he saw a group of kids his age laughing and joking while the two at the back stood kissing with pure abandonment. A pang of regret filled his heart. He wouldn't have any of those things.

Draco didn't want to stray far, worried he would get lost, with the trace still on his wand a fleeting thought passed through his head. He was where the bus would collect him. Maybe he should just go now. Maybe this is happy memory enough, seeing people his age happy and free of fear and torment.

He looked down at himself waiting for the bus in his army green. The colour of war. Of segregation. But then he noticed the muggles around him. Colour here seemed to be nothing. No one would look at his muggle clothing and see them as battle clothes. Shaking his head, he stepped away from the curb. The group of muggles were walking his way. Panicking he leaned back against the nearest shop front wanting to hide in plain sight from what he didn't know...

'Shes no fun!' exclaimed the one in red laughing as the one in yellow jumped on her back. 'She's spent most of the last week with us guys, give Hermione a break!' said another. 'When she goes back to boarding school in a few days I don't want to hear you guys complaining about how you wish you had convinced her to come tonight' exclaimed the first. Dracos ears perked up recognising his classmates name. Before he could hear more the streets noise drowned their conversation leaving Draco unsure of what to do next.

Feeling his stomach growl he decided nothing could be decided on an empty stomach and followed his nose down the street and around the corner. It was only 11am but today he had taken in more information in the last hour then he had in years. How could a world be so similar yet so different?

Casually strolling into the café he sat down at a booth in the corner. It was clearly a much-loved establishment. All around him people were smiling and happy but relaxed. The last of the breakfast diners were clearing out, slightly emptying the place. Not paying attention Draco was startled when a waiter gave him a menu with a big smile and told him to sing out when he was ready. If only he knew. Malfoys don't sing… Not knowing how to tell him this Draco accepted the menu. Scanning the list for a few minutes he wasn't sure what he wanted but sure as hell couldn't concentrate because the waiter who gave him the menu was too busy telling someone they could finish in an hour. Trying to get his attention, Draco finally gave up and resigned himself to the fact that if he starved to death at least he wouldn't have to go tonight.

He could see the back of another waitress a few feet away. Speaking loudly with slight hesitation, he gave his order to a girl with a bow in he hair.

'Excuse me miss, may I order a pot of tea please.'

Spinning mid laugh to acknowledge him the girl stopped eyes wide looking him dead in the face. Time seemed to pass them by. Looking around Hermione gauged the situation. He was alone. He was in muggle England. He was wearing muggle clothes. He looked like a deer in headlights. Using her intuition and intellect Hermione concluded he was just as shocked to see her as she was him. As he looked at her she couldn't help but notice he looked, dare she believe it shy. So she gave him a smile.

AN~

This is my very first fic, so please be nice! I've got no idea how long it will be but I'm aiming for 10 chapters. I don't have a BETA so hopefully there's not too many mistakes… I'll try to pump this story out because I have the whole thing in my head waiting to come out!

Let me know what you think 😊


	2. Chapter 2

AN-

Hey guys! I hope you're all enjoying this so far. Please consider this your heads up for implied rape, sex, smut, and all that other bad stuff. I will not be putting trigger warnings in each chapter so if you need them maybe skip my story because I'm really not sure how dark its going to get. Thanks to the few people that are already following and I hope after this chapter the story can properly kick into gear because most off the background story will be taken care of. As always JK is GOD.

Enjoy

otteranddoe

Chapter 2

Draco stood looking Hermione dead in the face unwilling to look away. Overcome with emotions he fought to keep hidden. Anger; that his day was no longer his own, that he didn't summon the knight bus when he had had the chance. Fear; that he more then likely will have to pull forward the façade that he had mastered at Hogwarts, and relief. Relief that it was her. Of all the insufferable know-it-alls, at least he knew she didn't harbour a bad bone in her body. He might cop a lashing but he would remain safe. Seconds stretched into minutes as the pair stood in their Mexican standoff.

With a lifetime of pureblood mania shoved down his throat and with the dying need for reprieve Draco looked at Hermione through his long blonde eyelashes trying to convey some sort of truce. He could feel how much he didn't belong in this world. Since the moment his mother left, he could feel the inadequacies. For the first time in his life he didn't feel good enough. But then she did it. Looking at him behind wide, sparkling brown eyes she smiled at him. He could see the worry evident in her brow with the hint of a frown slowly disappearing. Right then he could see that she had made a choice to accept his presence. At that moment Draco released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

~X~X~X~

When Hermione woke that morning, nothing could have prepared her for the moment she would spin around and come face to face with the boy that plagued her very existence. He was like a disease that never fully left her system. Always having some sort of effect on her. Her mind went back to the years she spent crying because of him. His harshness and slurs like pouring salt in open wounds. Day after day always in front of an audience always challenging her to show her emotions, to show how undeserving muggleborns really were. It took a whole year to stop taking the bait and another two to stop seeking solace in the bathroom where her tears could privately run free. It wasn't until the tri wizard tournament that she started to notice him noticing her.

She could always feel him watching. When she emerged from the black lake on the second challenge, surfacing with Krum their eyes locked as she was pulled from the water. Before she could figure out what it meant he turned and left. She would feel his presence almost every time she sat in her nook in the library and could see his agitation when her friends joined her. It wasn't until Krum made his feelings clear and started his advances did she see the hurt in his eyes. He looked tormented and lost, but said nothing. The weeks leading up to the Yule ball were excruciating. After pining over Ron for so long and having him rub Lavender in her face, she accepted Krums offer as her escort.

' _Hermione!' called Ginny excitedly bouncing up and down on her bed 'you wont believe what Seamus heard the Durmstrang boys talking about!' Hermione finally emerged from the bathroom fixing her last earring in place looking pointedly at Ginny who was almost bouncing Crookshanks off the bed. Waiting for a reaction that wasn't coming Ginny stopped bouncing and took in the breathtaking site before her 'Hermione, he's not going to know what hit him…' Ginny breathed in awe. 'Who?' asked Hermione without thinking. 'Krum of course!'. 'Oh Gin, we're just friends.' 'Not after tonight you won't be' said the redhead blushing. Finally getting her attention Hermione hung her dress next to her bed ready to listen to what her friend had to say._

' _Seamus, Ron and Harry were sneaking back from the one-eyed witch with their haul from Madame Rosmerta for tonight's after party and almost ran smack into Karkaroff's boys. They were near the hidden balcony on the 6_ _th_ _floor, I don't think they realise it was there' Ginny mused getting lost in thought. Hermione cleared her throat shaking her friend back into the moment. 'They were all talking about you 'mione' said Ginny in a whisper before continuing 'Krum… He likes you, I mean he really likes you. Seamus said he had to hold Harry back from jumping out from under the cloak and hexing them for what they were saying.' Hermione sat staring at her friend unable for the first time to put two and two together. 'Hermione' Ginny continued 'Seamus wouldn't tell me exactly what they said but Krum plans on making you his tonight. Apparently when they all arrived and Snape welcomed them into the Dungeons Karkaroff insisted on private rooms for all of his boys. Hermione, he plans on taking you back to his room tonight.' The shock was evident across her face. The two sat in silence before Hermione finally broke the spell of silence and started to laugh. Without missing a beat Ginny joined her friend and the two laughed until they cried with the understanding that everything was changing. They were both becoming women. Ginny laughed excitedly and Hermione laughed so she wouldn't throw up. Then with a wave of her wand Ginny charmed their make up back in place and the formidable due slipped into their gowns ready to meet their respective dates._

 _The ball went by in a blur. The moment she entered the great hall on Krums arm she could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on her. The boys looked at her with a mix of lust and confusion and the girls threw her daggers. Somehow their eyes connected. Hermione could barely focus. The dreams were getting worse. Since coming up from the black lake she couldn't get him out of her head. The moment she closed her eyes she imagined his kisses being trailed down her back to the curve of her hips. She knew it was wrong. After conversing with her muggle friend Orla about her newfound attraction the pair agreed it was only because it was wrong that it was so right. But being a realist Hermione knew it was never going to be more then a fantasy. Blinking the daydream away and allowing herself to be led into the first dance of the evening, Hermione looked up at Krum and smiled. Hopefully he wouldn't push her too far tonight._

 _Stumbling down to the dungeons with Krum leading the way, Hermione could still feel the firewhiskey warming her belly. She noticed straight after the first dance that every drink he was supplying her with was laced with booze. But with the hurt from unreturned affections from Ron, the impossibility of even a conversation with Malfoy she resigned herself to the fact she should be grateful at least one person wanted her. Or at least that's what her warm belly told her. As she was pulled down the last few steps and around the first corner, she somehow missed the pair of silvery grey eyes watching her intently._

' _Viktor where are you taking me? The after party's in Gryffindor Common room, I haven't been invited to the on in Slytherin and' her questions were cut off by a barrage of rough kisses over her face as he slipped his hand up and over her breast. Before Hermione could react, she was pulled down the hallway and through a wall as the stones vanished. The kisses continued as she tried to get her bearings. Everything was becoming fuzzy. Panic was starting to set in as she was led thorough the Slytherin common room, through the snake pit with every set of eyes on her, to a set of stairs leading to the Durmstrang quarters. 'Viktor this is moving too fast for me' slurred Hermione struggling to retain some dignity and decorum. The snakes around her hissed and laughed. He pinned her against the wall kissing her for all to see. Trying his best to mark his territory. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her from prying eyes into a private room and as she tried to say no, he ripped her dress from her telling her how much he liked her and how beautiful she was. Succumbing to the alcohol, as he laid her down, she let tears fall free over her cheeks willing for it to happen quickly realising it wasn't just alcohol he'd given her. He'd taken the fight from her. Just as the black haze started to take over and she could feel him removing her bra she barely registered the door being blown open and her potions master sweeping her up into his arms. As she was carried back from hell she saw but didn't register the pair of silvery grey in the doorway._

Looking into his silvery grey eyes Hermione couldn't help but smile. This was her chance to talk to him. To say hello. The last time she could remember him looking at her was at the yule ball before the first dance. After that he was always there, she could still feel him but he never met her eyes. Excitement tuned to confusion as she regarded the situation but seeing no imminent threat, she pushed back her questions and addressed him.

'Malfoy'.

'Granger.'

The silence stretched on.

Their spell was broken by another waitress producing a tea tray and laying it out. As Draco turned to thank the waitress Hermione slipped away.

'Fuck' it escaped his lips before he could think twice. A million thoughts raced through his head. She was here. She was actually here. And they weren't at school. He would be able to talk to her without any judgement. But what would they talk about? 'Hey Granger I've been stalking you in a non-creepy way since the Triwizard cup tournament started when I heard most of Durmstrang planned on kidnapping you and haven't been able to kick the habbit' didn't feel like it would be the right way to properly introduce himself.

Before Draco could work himself up any further Hermione was in front of him nervously biting her bottom lip brimming with Gryffindor courage, docket book in her hand. 'Do you know what you would like to order?' She asked meeting his gaze. 'You choose.' Draco almost whispered. And she was gone again. Before too long a plate of steaming hot crumpets were in front of him. 'This is my aunty speciality' supplied Hermione 'House made crumpets, fresh lemon curd made with lemons from our garden, walnuts from my grandmothers garden, honey and mascarpone.' She looked at him waiting for his approval and was greeted with a smile she didn't know he was capable of.

These were bloody delicious. Never in his life had he been given something like this. Drastically different from what the house elves made. Not that their food was bad, Malfoy elves were held in high regard for their cooking. But this. This was something else. Sipping his tea and feeling the last of the mornings stress leave he mopped up the last of the lemon curd on this plate with pure abandon and popped it into his mouth. Closing his eyes to savour the taste he finally understood what his mother wanted to give him to hold onto. When he opened his eyes, there she was again laughing with the other waitress. This time he didn't even try to hide the staring. Draco looked around and saw he was the only customer left. The waitress who brought his tea was busying herself humming clearing tables out the front and Hermione was walking straight to him.

'How was it?' She asked with a grin already knowing his answer. 'I've never had anything like it' he replied honestly. 'My compliments to the chef.' Silence took over again. 'You all ready to go back to school?' Hermione asked trying to make non-committal small talk. She saw him wince and realised it was definitely the wrong topic. Should have stuck to the weather… 'Look Malfoy' started Hermione 'I'm actually glad we bumped into each other today and I'm glad, but not surprised you loved my Aunts crumpets and if you're worried I'm going to get to school and tell everyone I saw you, you don't have to worry. I know it would kill your reputation if its even implied you were seen in public with me, not to mention what Harry and Ron would have to say.' Hermione finished lamely. Draco sat stunned. She didn't understand anything. 'What was that?' asked Hermione not quite catching what Draco just asked. So he said it a bit louder 'Would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me.' There he said it. He asked. Now if she says no at least he tried. 'Why would you want _me_ to sit with you?' The confusion in her eyes was evident. 'Well Granger, I'm feeling a little low.' Wow, he did not mean to say that. It just sort of came out before he could stop it. But as soon as he'd said it, it was light a weight being lifted off his shoulders. 'I'm off in an hour, -' 'YOU'RE OFF NOW' rang her Aunts voice from the kitchen. Spinning around Hermione saw her Aunt give her a wave and tell her to go enjoy the day before she has to go back to school. Turning to Draco she looked up at him with genuine curiosity 'I know where we can go.'

AN-

Hey guys! I hope you're all enjoying this so far. Just forwarning, consider this


End file.
